Sofrimentos do coração
by Hyuuga Toushirou
Summary: Exame Chunnin,a volta de sua amada,mas,será mesmo sua amada?


Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,mas essa fic eh minha u.u 

**Essa fic vai ser um ShikaTema,de final triste,devo anteriormente dizer.**

Exame Chunnin,a volta de sua amada,mas,será mesmo sua amada?

Vamos orientar:  
-Fala

"" Pensamento

(comentários do Escritor da fic baka ;D)

Sofrimentos do coração 

Asuma comandava sua equipe,em mais um treino de seus Chuunins,com Ino e Chouji lutando entre si,para o Taijutsu de Ino ser desenvolvido,em vista que ele estava muito fraco.

Shikamaru,após outra vitória sobre Asuma do Shogi,finalmente se pronuncia:

-Asuma-sensei,queria te avisar que o Exame Chuunin está chegando,então tenho que organizar os preparativos,e buscar uma certa problemática.-Shikamaru suspira- Mendokuse...(Que problematico)

-Ah,sim Shikamaru,pode ir indo!-Asuma sorri,e olha para trás,vendo Ino e Chouji em um ardo treino,com um leve sofrimento de ambas as partes.

-Ino,Chouji!-gritava Shikamaru-Estou indo,depois nos vemos problemáticos!-Shikamaru acena,e logo em seguida sai,indo em direção ao portão de Konoha.

Shikamaru segue a caminhar,sem antes encontrar Gai e Lee andando plantando bananeira pela cidade e Neji e Tenten,de mãos dadas,abafando um riso,assim como ele fez.

"Ah...Quem dera se comigo fosse assim.."-Shikamaru pensava,agora com uma tristeza no rosto,tentando se animar,pensando em idiotices,em vão.Precisava dela,senti-la,e não conversar por cartas,assim como sempre tem de fazer.

Sempre pensou se esse namoro era o certo,ás vezes pensava que não,mas não gostava de ver ninguém sofrer.

Após uma caminhada de pensamentos,chega ao portão,encontrando uma Temari de forma rara,de cabelos soltos,indo em sua direção,e ele sem saber o que fazer,apenas retribui o abraço,e sorri,dando-lhe um selinho,fingindo nada acontecer dentro de si,fingindo estar tudo bem,fingindo que amar ela de longe era fácil pra ele,já era algo comum,algo já..natural.

-Shikamaru-kun?-Pronuncia-se Temari-Está..Tudo bem?-ela demonstra uma certa preocupação em seu tom,a ponto de fazer Shikamaru,sair de seus pensamentos.

-Hm,ah,claro,minha problemática-Shikamaru esboça um sorriso,falso,mas não queria preocupar aquela que pensa amar..

Temari preocupava-se em demonstrar que o amava,enquanto Shikamaru,não muito conseguia dizer,ou fazer ações que demonstrasse que a ama,além de um "Te amo".

Shikamaru segurou a mão de Temari,a puxando para andar ao seu lado,em direção ao escritório da Hokage,mas em meio a caminho,a beijou,tentando afogar suas magoas naquele beijo,e mostrar que a ama,que a quer,para sempre,mas sente que isso não é certo,a distancia é...péssima para ele,a distancia magoa a ele,finalmente descobriu,que não consegue amar de longe,não quer vê-la apenas em Exames Chuunins,é tão...triste para ele.

Temari permite que o beijo se aprofunde,o puxando para mais perto,como se fosse necessário que ele estivesse próximo para sobreviver.

Ar falta em seus pulmões,precisam respirar,separam-se,com uma Temari sorrindo,e um Shikamaru,tentando,desesperadamente sorrir,coisa que ele não está conseguindo,seu amor está se extinguindo,como uma vela chegando ao seu fim,e seu fogo apagando,após um tempo acesa,forte e resistente.

Temari puxa Shikamaru pelo braço,e o leva para o escritório da Kage,que rapidamente se pronuncia:

-Que demora Shikamaru!5 minutos atrasado-grita Tsunade

-Mendokuse...Que seja,o que eu tenho que fazer Hokage-sama problemática?-Shikamaru falava em um tom sarcástico,irônico,mas não a ponto de deixar a Kage nervosa,não muito nervosa,e Temari colocando as mãos na boca,escondendo um sorriso.

-Bem,Shikamaru-dizia Tsunade,agora já com seu estado emocional recuperado.-o Exame Chuunin é em 1 mês,e tanto você,Shikamaru,como você,Temari,deverão organizar o estádio em que ocorrerá o 3º e último teste- Tsunade suspirou,até continuar-Bem,vocês tem um mês,então,organizem seu tempo como quiserem.-Tsunade para rapidamente-E Temari,seu irmão chega em 1 dia,se for possível,vá busca-lo.

-Hai!-os dois dizem juntos,em juntos também saem,deixando uma Tsunade sozinha.

-Hey,Shikamaru-diz Temari-Vamos terminar o estádio em quanto tempo,você supõe?

-Conhecendo a Hokage-sama,ela nos avisou um mês antes-Shikamaru sorri-Por que demorará um mês..Mas,vamos começar logo..

Os dois partem em direção ao estádio,e chegando lá,estavam apenas os dois,e Temari sussurra algo inaudível,e dá um sorriso,fingindo nada ter acontecido,e puxando Shikamaru para trabalhar.

O mês rapidamente se passa,faltando 1 dia para o Exame Chuunin,Gaara já em Konoha,Temari sorrindo sempre pra Shikamaru,e o mesmo sem nada fazer,parecia triste,queria fingir a felicidade,queria sorrir para ela,mas não conseguia,mesmo com ela ao seu lado,sabia que ela logo iria embora,que não conseguiria senti-la novamente,ficaria mais 6 meses sofrendo,triste por não a tê-la,não quer mais isso..

-Temari,eu gostaria de se for possível,conversar com você-Shikamaru tentou manter a calma,enquanto Temari fazia o mesmo,até conseguir.

-H-Hai-Temari ia em direção a Shikamaru,suando frio,mas calma.

-Bem,Temari,serei bem direto..-Shikamaru suspira-Bem...Eu não sei se está sendo bom esse namoro a distancia,eu me sinto tão,tão...Magoado por não poder a ter perto...Eu sei que não podes vir para Konoha,pelo menos por enquanto...Acho que a "chama" que nos une,acabou,mas,quem sabe,ela não possa reacender!?-Shikamaru sorri-Pra mim é péssimo te-la longe,te quero ao meu lado...Então acho que por enquanto o melhor é terminamos...-A calma de Shikamaru fica expressa,assim como a de Temari.

Temari acena com a cabeça,em forma de concordância,e sai,em direção aonde estava hospedada.

Temari suspira. "Talvez seja melhor mesmo..."-ela pensa,ainda calma,mas deixando uma lágrima cair de sua face."...Por enquanto".

De repente da calma fez-se a tristeza,quando o amor finalmente se extinguiu,assim fazendo sua vida perder o sentido.

OWARI Terminei a fic D 

**Gostou?Deixe uma review!Odiou?Deixe uma review e me fale onde errei para não cometer o mesmo erro D**

**Ah...Eu fiz a fic inteira baseada no **"De repente da calma fez-se a tristeza,quando o amor finalmente se extinguiu,assim fazendo sua vida perder o sentido." **Que a propósito,foi uma frase que fiz hoje 30/08/07 numa aula de Português..**


End file.
